Tomb Raider
by Emmzdy
Summary: Tomb Raider Cara Ramirez is well known for her notorious reputation through working with the department of mysteries. But she has a secret. What is this secret and will it eventually put more danger in her all ready chaotic life. Lucius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:-** Tomb Raider

**Genre:-** Romance/erotica

**Rating:-** M

**Current Mood:- **sleepy

**Current Song:-** Hook Me Up- The Veronica's

**Warnings:**- Sexual themes and language

**Favourite quote/line:**** - **"It's not going to work" Hermione Granger GOF

**Characters/Pairing:- **Lucius M./ Cara B.

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Rodolphus Lestrange

Rabastian Lestrange

Antonin Dolohov

**Walden Macnair**

**Voldemort**

**Death Eaters **

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Augustus Rookwood**

**Dumbledore**

**Broderick Bode**

**Jamie Croaker**

**Cara Black**

**Lara Croft**

**Hilary**

**Bryce **

**Jay Ramirez**

**Cara's friends**

Chapter 1

She waited in silence looking for the necklace. There were men also looking for it. She had to get it and put it safely where it wouldn't be found.

Cara was a young girl at the start of her career as an Unspeakable and trained as a tomb raider. She had very dark honey brown curly hair with hints of blonde highlights that went down to her shoulders but was up in a ponytail at the moment.

_Where could it be? It has to be somewhere._

The men went into the other room. Cara came out of her hiding area and ran across the room finding a secret passageway. She darted through the door just as a tall blond man and a black haired man walked into the room. It was very dark and damp in the passageway. Cara got her torch out of her backpack.

She walked slowly and cautiously forward. She came to an open space. She could see old statues that were wearing away. She swirled hearing noises from where she had just come. She span back around and noticed that the necklace was high up on a wide ledge where she could hide. There hanging down the wall was a thick vine. She ran towards it jumping and grabbing it. She was about 7 foot above the ground, she placed her feet on the wall and leaning away from the wall she started walking upwards. The noise was getting louder and louder.

When she got above the ledge she grabbed the necklace and dropped down on the ledge. She found that there was no way out except the way she got there. Cara put her torch and the necklace into her backpack

"Now we need to find the necklace" The man with blond hair said.

"It's not here." The other replied. Cara dropped down the vine when they weren't looking, she dropped into the shadows. Sneaking around in the dark trying to not make a sound was hard. The man with the blond hair turned around, after hearing a small noise.

"What's wrong Lucius?" His companion asked.

"Nothing Severus." Lucius said to his friend. Cara kept moving darting through the gap to the passageway. She kept moving getting to the end in record speed finding the door open she moved through cautiously. Once she was out she moved about the room slowly and quietly as there were more of the group in the other rooms.

Cara heard that the men in the passageway were coming back. Cara pushed one of the ceiling panels out of place. She placed her hands apart slightly, lifting herself up she went through the hole. The men came out the passageway at that moment spotting her.

"Hey you got back here. Get her Lucius." Severus called alerting the others. Cara lifted her legs up and crawled as fast as she could hear him behind her. Lucius went up after her. By the time he got out the ceiling she was half way to the motorbike that was parked for her. She placed the helmet on and rode off.

"Who is that woman?" Antonin Dolohov asked.

"Cara Black. She's an Unspeakable. Works under Broderick Bode and Jamie Croaker."

"How do you know all this?" Antonin Dolohov asked.

"I just do okay." Lucius said,

"She is also an enemy of the Dark Lord and others she has defied with that other tomb raider." Severus said. "Well Lucius shall we go to the usual place to get the necklace this time." Lucius nodded looking at where she had disappeared.

When Cara arrived, she took off her helmet and could not see Bode or Croaker anywhere. She parked her bike switching off the engine she leant against it.

"Hiya Black." Someone said from behind her.

"Hey Croft." Cara replied swirling to see her good friend. "Anything new?"

"No, I had a job in America but nothing serious. Over and done with." They both laughed.

"Hello Cara Lilia." Cara turned to see the group of men from earlier surrounding them.

"Hello Lucius." Cara replied, recognising the voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Lara asked. "Come on Cara lets go to Bode and Croaker." Lara grabbed Cara's arm pulling her away so they could leave.

"STUPEFY" Severus Snape said hitting Lara's back. She fell limp on the floor.

"That was low Severus Tobias Snape. Her back was turned." Cara ranted. Cara lifted her hands.

"Come now Cara, don't." Lucius grabbed her arms lowering them slowly.

"If you release her, I will get rid of her. Please Lucius." Cara said anxiously.

"Only if you don't run." Lucius commanded.

"You have my word." Lucius nodded at Severus as he released Cara.

"Ennervate" Lara got up slowly.

"Go and find Bode and Croaker. I will deal with them. Take my rucksack and wait with them." Lara nodded taking the rucksack and running off jumping into her McClaren, driving off leaving Cara alone with them.

"Happy?" Lucius smiled slightly. He stepped behind the young girl grabbing her arms again so she wouldn't run off.

"I want the necklace Cara." Lucius said.

"Tough. Bode and Croaker probably have it by now. Sorry." Cara said moving as slowly as possible to her motorcycle.

"Lucius what are we going to do now? We have to get that item." Antonin Dolohov said. Cara snuck away getting on to her bike.

"Lucius." Peter Pettigrew said.

"What?" Lucius snapped

"Were you just gonna let her go or did you mean it?" he said. They all heard an engine roar and Cara rode off into the dead of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:-** Tomb Raider

**Genre:-** Romance/erotica

**Rating:-** M

**Current Mood:-**Content

**Current Song:-** Starlight- Muse

**Favourite quote/line:-** "Harry Potter can kiss my Ass!" Reid Garwin, The Covenant

**Characters/Pairing:- **Lucius M./ Cara B.

Chapter 2

Cara cut off the engine of her bike. She was parked near the labs that belonged to the Department of Mysteries. She headed over to where Lara was waiting in her car. Cara's rucksack was on one of the back seats.

"I thought I would be here all night waiting for you to get away from them Death Eaters." Lara said as Cara slid into the leather passenger seat of the car. She left the door open

"Nah. It was easy to get away from them. Made them argue." Cara said, smiling.

"Shall we?" Lara said pointing to the tall dark building. Cara nodded she twisted and grabbed her rucksack off the backseat, and climbed out of the car. She slung the rucksack over her shoulder and walked with Lara beside her. Lara slid her member card through the security box. She held the door out for Cara.

"You can go if you want." Lara nodded and walked back to her car and left.

Cara headed straight to the farthest lab. As she started to type the code in the alarm went off. Cara went into defensive mode. Typing in the code to stop the alarm the labs went quiet. She slowly moved forward.

"You can come out. She isn't here." Cara said. She heard someone shuffle behind her.

"That's good to know." A deep male voice said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home with our son?" Cara said to the man she called her husband.

"Yes but he is fine and safe with someone I trust." Lucius replied slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Cara said.

"I am taking you home. Our son needs you." Cara nodded.

"I love you." Cara said softly. Lucius grabbed her round the waist.

"I love you too my sweet. Shall we go?" Cara nodded. Lucius turned on the spot and disapparated with Cara.

When they arrived Cara's son was wailing loudly. Once Lucius let her go, she ran up the stairs to the nursery.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Cara leaned into the cot and picked up her son. Lucius came in with a warm bottle of milk. He handed it to Cara and then walked out of the room murmuring something about his study. She placed it in the squirming baby's mouth. Cara smiled as Draco started drinking.

Once the bottle was finished Draco was falling asleep so Cara placed him back in his cot. She headed towards Lucius' study. She knocked on the door softly before pushing the door open.

"Hey." Cara said walking over to him. Lucius looked up and smiled. Cara went and sat herself in his lap. She kissed him on the cheek. "What you doing?"

"I was gonna look through some of my work for the ministry." Lucius said.

"Do you want to be left alone?" He shook his head.

"No I would love some company." Cara smiled.

"Do you want me to help?" Cara asked.

"That would be appreciated" Lucius replied.

They had been working for about two hours with Draco only disturbing them once which was welcomed. They were just about to pack away for the night when Lucius' gasped as his dark mark flared.

"James" Lucius called.

"You wanted me sir?" James asked coming into the room.

"Can you get my Death Eater robes and mask." James nodded leaving the room swiftly. Lucius went to tidy the desk.

"It's alright I shall do it." Lucius smiled gratefully at his wife. When James came back, Lucius took the robes and Cara asked if James would bring her a cup of tea and a slice of fruit cake, that she made earlier, up to the study. He nodded and vanished.

"I shall be back as soon as possible." Cara nodded.

"Luc, just come back to me safely." Lucius gave a brief nod. Cara pulled him close and kissed him softly. Breaking it, Lucius walked out of the room. James came back with a mug of tea and cake in his hands.

"Your tea and cake Milady. Has Lord Malfoy gone?" Cara nodded. "If that is all Milady, may I turn in?" Cara nodded. Just as he got to the door.

"Have a night James!" James turned towards her. He smiled at her.

"And you Milady." James then left the room. Cara tidied up the desk and then she selected a book of Lucius' shelf and settled to read.

When Cara woke up it was pitch black and she was lying uncomfortably on the sofa in Lucius' study. She could hear her son crying.

"Alright baby I'm coming." Cara murmured. Cara walked to the nursery, finding her husband sitting in the rocking chair feeding their son.

"Shush babe. We don't want to wake anyone up from their sleep." Lucius said. Draco quietened down.

"It's alright. They can't hear him from the second floor." Cara replied making Lucius jump. "Sorry" Lucius looked down to see Draco asleep.

"It's fine. As our son is now asleep shall we retire?" Cara nodded. They left Draco's room and went into theirs. They both fell asleep the minute their heads hit the pillows.


End file.
